Hatsune Miku - Journey of a Star
by Mysteryofshadows
Summary: The vocaloids are not computer programs…but are real! Plus they have all got their unique computerized voice boxes for their own reason. Miku, who has been a vocaloid for many years, longer than anyone else, is not keen to share this secret. Follow her and her new pals through life, as they discover more about each other, and learn each other's dark secrets…..
1. Chapter 1 - The story of my life

**Hello guys and welcome to my first ever story, yey! It feels good to be here! Btw, please excuse my choice of language, going into Y11 is hard you know? I also know that there will be spelling mistakes at some point, there always is with anyone's work! There isn't much u can do about it! I hope that you enjoy the story, and if it's good, tell me to carry on!**

 **The overview for this story is: The vocaloids are not computer programs…but are real! Plus they have all got their unique computerized voice boxes for their own reason. Miku, who has been a vocaloid for many years longer than anyone else, is not keen to share this secret. Follow her and her new pals through life, as they discover more about each other, and learn each other's dark secrets…..**

 **Enjoy XD**

Miku's pov:

Darkness. That is one of the few things I can remember. It was so cold, unforgiving and unwelcoming. It was scary. I was scared

I didn't know anything then. I never realised how one star-crossed event can alter someone's life. None more than mine.

A small flicker come into my view. To others, it would be dull. To me, it saved me, it saved me from the darkness of despair. It was grey, then white as my consciousness returned to me. It was weird at first, I didn't quite get it. It was so new! Something other than black to look at. Over time, I could see other things. The green of the hanging fabric from the ceiling, and the checked pattern, eventually. People, and my body in a silky fabric. I expected to be a baby. To look down and see ten little toes and short stumpy legs. I wasn't a baby though, I was in fact 10 years old.

10 years old….

I sigh to myself and collapse onto my bed. Damn physio was hard. I actually hate it.

Oh hey! Welcome to my life! My name is Hatsune Miku, but you can call me Miku! I live in the UK, but exceed amazingly in Japanese, a side subject. It's so great, the shopping is amazing here, my friends are great and life is going sorta…well.

Yeah, right. I don't even have a proper home. I live in a care home because I ….. Hold on, I never actually told you what happened. News flash, I am now 15. So it's been 5 years…

I grab my music sheets from the drawer, scribbling a tune down frantically before I forget it. It's a tune for my new song, Glass Wall. For once it's a song in English, instead of Japanese like the others. I've done a few combos of both languages though. I grab a pen and catch a glance at my computer. My YouTube account is going well. I post every other month and people actually like it. My last song, Tell Your World, is one of my most popular. That song came to me in my sleep, so I woke up, wrote it down and went back to bed. I managed 7 hours sleep that night. What a miracle.

Wait…. Did I even tell you what happened 5 years ago? I don't think I did….well here goes:

Ok so it turns out I was in a crash. Apparently it was big. I don't know though, I was practically dead at the time, literally. Rest of my family were killed apparently. And the driver of the tanker we crashed into. Darn. Must have been big. I should explain the physio as well, and why I need it and why my care workers need to fork out for it. I've only got 8-ish sessions left and then I'm done. Hip-hip-hooray for me! I should explain my injuries but it will takes an age. I could actually be here ages….never mind, here we go:

Bone injuries (there is now such a thing, live with it.):

Many broken and fractured. Like, nearly every bone (amazing how my use of language degrades in 5 years isn't it)…

I managed to break my back in two places (explains the physio)

Put a hole in my skull (don't know how that happened, did I get caught on a metal pole?)

Internal:

Collapsed lung

Minor brain damage (thank the lord)

And a big internal bleed. Big. That's the wrong word. I mean massive. Big enough for there to be a scar stretching right across my abdomen, from side to side. I also have a few physiological issues, but they are nearly under control. To start with I have PTSD, which is getting better, and I get flashbacks which are not pleasant. No one actually knows about them, it's my own secret. It's often the case I get no sleep at night. If I do, 3 hours. It's rare. Maybe like, 4 to 6 times a month.

God damn it.

(A/n returning to the real world….)

I turn my head to the sound of my door opening. I focus on who it is. I have to look down to do that. Great, it's one of the minis, as I call them, Harry. The little brown haired kid who wrecked my favourite skirt. I do not like him. He wonders in and takes one look at me, and blurts out,

"It's dinner time. Are you coming down or not?"

"Yes, of course I am" I start whilst hoisting myself up, "I'm allowed to be hungry, you know!"

"Doesn't mean you can be cheeky to me, unless you want me to ruin your favourite shoes as well! HA!" the thing belts out. I look at him in disappear. Darn him to hell and back.

I walk past him and into the dining room. My mates, Liam and Frank are there. That's ok. At least I have someone to talk to here…

1 hour later…

The bed creaks beneath me. I have just had the longest lecture possibly ever. No jokes. I'm starting school next week. I haven't been fit to until now. I crumple up the pink and green sheets on my bed. I'm going to a special school. One that focuses on arts. For example, singing, dancing, drama….you get the idea. I haven't been to school before. I think I forgot to mention that I lost all of my memories from my previous life. That means I don't remember one fact about my old friends, family memories, or anything. I'm nervous about this. I've been practically housebound until I recover, and I haven't really socialised.

I'm so nervous. Wish me luck.

… **.Well? What do you think? This is sort of a Prologue to the next bit. I would like someone to comment on my style, help me improve…yeah….Until days pass, C ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Oh, err, Hello!

**Hello…Again. I'm just going to do as many chapters as I can before I get bored. I lose focus quickly. So I'll sit here with my headphones in listening to nightcore whilst writing this. Lol. This should be fun…..**

 **Enjoy XD**

 **(Miku's pov)**

"Monday, oh how brilliant…"

It has arrived…..Monday. I'm dreading it. I will try to put on a normal appearance. I also had to visit the head last Thursday and have a tour of the school. I remember nothing. I have an information sheet and I am allowed to wear what I want, as long as it's not too flashy. That means that I won't be teased for not wearing a tank and a skimpy skirt. Fine by me! I have decided to go in my Gothic outfit. It's simple yes but it's comfortable to walk around it….not that I'm walking there. I'm hoping on the tube for 10 minutes…everyday…twice. Oh the joys.

I packed my bag the night before. It's a nice satchel, with a rainbow spectrum going across it. Inside is my lunch, painkillers, paracetamol (Just in case I get a headache!), notebooks, my blue pencil case, a drink and my song sheets. I have also snuck in my phone and my headset microphone. (A/n I have no idea what they are called, just go with it,). I was told not to take them, but I will not listen. If I make friends I will want their number. Get me? Right, moving on.

"What time is it? Summer time…" I sing to myself in my robotic voice. My voice is quite high-pitched, but I can use my whisper bank and it's softer. I prefer it so I make it my speaking voice. I don't want to deafen people with my bell-like voice. Plus, singing calms me. I am one with it.

'Brain, stop it.' I mentally curse myself. 'I know I'm a bit self-conscious but it will not help you at all'

"Yo Miku, Jean says that you have to leave now to catch the tube on time!" I turn on my heel. That's Frank calling me. We are really good mates, I helped him when he first came here, even though he's older. He had been on the streets so I helped him get accustomed to what we do here. Liam, my other friend helped me, so I guess I learnt from the best.

"I'm coming!" I yell, my voice responding well to what I wanted to do. I'll explain more about it later…

I take one last look in my mirror, my makeup was hardly noticeable, and my hairspray had set thankfully, so that it didn't blow away in the cool September breeze. I looked okay I guess, I just hoped that people can accept me.

Grabbing my bag, I bounded down the stairs, grabbing my ticket from the counter and being met by….Jean.

"Now Miku I know that your nervous," I gave her a look to say 'no kidding', "but try your best, I don't expect too much of you yet, just don't do anything wrong. Good luck Miku"

"Okay, thank you...bye!" I race out of the double doors and grab my electric scooter. I saved up for an entire YEAR for this. I got it decked in teal with the bit I stand on it cobalt blue. I turn it on and begin racing to the tube station. Jean is my social worker. I'm not too keen on her but she does pay for my physio so I am grateful. She is kind but she's just not someone I can connect to easily. Ah well, there's not much I can do about it.

I dodge past people on the way there, jumping off when I reach the station. 'Which line do I take again?' I ponder. Pulling out my phone, I pull out the picture of the instructions. 'Blue line, north bound.' I read, walking to the blue line and past even more people. How can it be so busy here? I don't understa-

I'm knocked over by a randomer. (A/n awesome word!) I fall to the floor and now may back it throbbing in pain. A harsh reminder that I should take my painkillers earlier than I do now. 9am is not a good time anymore. I look up, ignoring my pain for now and see a face. It's a childlike face with short orange-blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looked my age, and innocent.

"Sorry for that" she says, lending me a hand which I gratefully take. "I didn't see you…" that one came as a surprise, was teal hair really hard to miss?

"That's okay. I'm...used to it" I hesitate on that one. She picked up on it way too easily.

"Rin-chan, will you hurry up?" a boy behind her complained…wait, they looked the same, bar the fact that his hair was tied up. Twins I presume.

"Sorry but I had to help her, Len-kun!" The apparently named Rin shouted, gaining attention.

"Okay but don't shout like that! Anyway, we had better hurry or we will be late to our treasured Crypton High (!)" Wait...Crypton High? That's where I'm go-

"Wait!" I cry out briefly, "You're going to Crypton High?"

"Well, yeah" they answer at the same time. Definitely twins.

"Err, well, I'm going there t-too." Stuttering on that last bit. It's been too long since I last talked to a stranger properly.

"Cool! Then you can come with us!" The girl grabbed me and hauled me along with her. "I'm Rin Kagamine, and that bozo over there is Len Kagamine. Who are you, Have you been there before? What classes are you taking? What ar-"

"Rriinn, Your gonna break her!" Len called out as he took a look at my face. My eyes were abit wide and I sweat dropped.

"I'm Miku Hatsune, I have not been to a school before, and I am taking music, Japanese, English. Dancing and product design." I tell them, as we arrive on the platform.

"Never been there! Are you kidding me! It's the best school ever! You can hang with us if you want to, we have other friends too that you will meet later!" Rin once again chimes, Len just rolls his eyes.

"I'd love to. After all, I need some people to talk to!" I shout as the wind picks up. The red and white inventions pulls in front of us and we leap on, grabbing nearby seats. We begin to talk about our interests, grades and general lives.

I keep myself talking, but it is forced. I don't like talking about where I come from so I say that it's good and nothing more. They drop it, sensing that I don't want to talk about it. But they had me laughing again in 3 seconds. I can sense that these two are jokers, and that I can get on with them. I can't wait for school now!

(Rin pov)

I like her, with her bell like voice. She is kind and willing to listen. That is new. She doesn't like to talk about herself. Maybe that's down to the dreaded curse of the nerves. I reckon I'll get along with her. I think about my own voice, and compare it to hers. I had heard that there was a 01 Vocaloid, but no one had met her. Could this be her? Her voice does seem very robotic. If she is, then hers is the first module. I'll ask her about it later….

(Len pov)

I know what Rin is thinking with a mere glance. Is this the 01 Vocaloid? From Project CV01 Vocavoice? I know that Rin will ask in her blunt way, but I think she is. If we can befriend her, I reckon she'll become a great star here, and maybe worldwide. In short, I think she's brilliant!


	3. Chapter 3 - Beginning of friendships

**Hiya people of the world. You know that moment when you hit spellcheck and it comes up as correct? And then it still has mistaken….yeah. God damn it.**

 **Anyway I forgot to mention that I made up the vocavoice bit of during Len's point of view. Lol.**

 **Anyway we are here with chapter 3. This is basically her first day of school. She get to meet everyone too. See you!**

 **(Miku's POV)**

We got off of the underground and made our way back to the surface. I was slower because of my scooter. They were actually quite jealous. Not too surprised. It is my pride possession, so I do love looking after it. I lift my head slightly as I climb the never ending stairs. I had to drag it up the stairs, and I got Len to help me. It's a heavy thing you know?

We kept chatting as we walked to school. Now we were talking about their pranks. Len once put a pin on the teacher's chair, and he ran out screaming. I belly laughed at this, my high pitched voices chiming along with it. By the time I had finished, we had arrived at Crypton High.

"Whelp, we've arrived." Len stated. "I have no idea what classes you'll be in though…do you have a timetable?" I nodded. I pulled it out of my pocket and let Len have a look. "We have English and music together. Follow us!"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me along, Rin in tow. When we got closer to the giant building, I locked up my scooter, and took a proper look at what's in front of me. It was a 3 storey building, white in colour with that weird blue glass. It could be mistaken for something out of a girly game of some description. It had a gigantic front yard, with those stony paths leading to the double doors. 'Looks nice' I though, staring wide eyed at the building.

(Rin POV)

I giggle as I look at Miku. All bug eyed and innocent looking. I had observed her a bit and I was impressed at how long her hair was. Heck, it was like a wedding train thingy! Considering too that she had never been to a school, I thought that she was taking this remarkably well.

"Earth to Miku, earth to Miku! If you don't hurry up we will be BEYOND late, come on!" I shout in my blunt and playful manor. We all have English together, so I will drag her to the class and move Len aside, she can sit near me!

"O-kay…" she stutters, possibly nervous, but mostly surprised. Sheesh, when was the last time she socialised properly! If at all! Mind you, with my blunt manor I would not be surprised. I could be very loud when I wanted to be.

We raced down the slick white corridors, stopping at Len's locker: he needed his English book. Couldn't he have got it on Friday? Would have saved a lot of bother…

We skidded to a halt in front of the classroom door '5 minutes to spare. Not bad for a Monday' I ponder to myself as Miku opens the wooden door for me, I'm too deep in thought to worry though as I stride into the classroom. The usual chatter lifts my ears, hearing words of names, what the girls did at the weekend, and the law escapes made by the boys. It felt nice to be back and catch up on everything. That party someone ad was wild according to Neru, one of my texting buddies, as I call her. She is always on her phone. Legit. I'm not kidding!

"Hello Rin, Len"

"Yo dudes"

"How was your weekend?"

"Len, has Rin been dragging you around again?"

"Pfff, who cares?"

My usual friend's called out to us, and we rushed over. Luka was there, and Kaito, Gakupo and Meiko, adding the last statement. Was she drunk? I could not tell AT ALL. Normally I was the first one to notice…

"Hey Rin, who's your new bestie?" the pinkette, Luka enquired. She had seen Miku instantly, who was stood in silence and clearly baffled by her surroundings.

"She is Miku Hatsune. She's never been to school before so I befriended her and have dragged her along ever since!" I claim triumphantly.

"Yeah, if you include knocking her over." Len adds, smirking in my defeat. I hate him…

"Nice to meet you" she chimes in quietly. How was it possible for someone to be so nervous? I don't get it…

(Luka POV)

Rin has a new friend. That's nothing new. She's always bumping into people and befriending them. Heck, she has more contacts on her phone than I do! She seems so quite though, something unusual in her friend choices, like us, she's so loud you need a decibel metre to measure her shouts from a mile away.

She is pretty. I believe that she is quite gifted in some subjects, but not others. Her hair is longer than mine I've just noticed. I'll let her give me a few tips.

We all begin to welcome her to our friend group. "My name is Luka Megurine. Judging by your timetable, we are in Japanese, English and music together. I hope we get to know each other well." She gives me a confident nod. That's a yes then

"My name is Meiko Sakine. You look nice. Don't know what lessons we'll have together. But any friend of madam's," she pointed to Rin, who huffed in annoyance ", is one of mine!" yup drunk, she slurred her words.

"Ignore her, she's drunk. I'm Gakupo Kamui. Just so you know I am a lethal samurai!" Gakupo states matter-of-factly. I roll my eyes. Such an ego…

"Again ignore him, he's an idiot."

"No I'm no-"

"MY name is Kaito Shion. You're very cute, you know that?" Miku blushed at that statement.

"Geez, you're a flatterer!" I add sarcastically. I think he only said that because of the outfit. He is in one of the fashion classes, but otherwise he is an ice cream loving idiot.

"Why don't you introduce yourself properly?" Len says looking at Miku. Miku then nods, looks at us and smiles. I swear I'm having a nosebleed.

"My name is Miku, Rin knocked me over by accident," the tealette looked at Rin as she said that ", oh, and I love the colour teal and leaks." She states. She's proud of leaks!? What. The. Hell.

"I like ice cream!"

"Eggplants!"

"Bananas!"

"Tuna is the best!"

"Oranges!" we all shout at the same time, earning a surprised look from our teacher, who had just walked in. Miku laughed at our determinedness. I have to admit, I found it funny myself. Wait, her laughter sounded very robotic. I'm sure I've heard it before too. I'll ask later.

(Miku POV)

Well that was…sudden. They all seem so nice, and willing to get to know me too. I'm called up to the font and given my seat. I'm sure that some people recognise me. I've seen some shocked stares. I didn't even think that anyone would know me, let alone look shocked when they saw me!

I'm sat in the back corner, Luka and Len aren't too far away, so I can give the glances. That's not too bad. I pull out my notebook and lay it on my desk. Pencil case too. I'm given my new English book, navy blue to match the display board, and write my name on it. I open my notebook and doodle in it. Since I'm so far behind I'm not expected to understand much of what we are doing. I will be given simpler work until I reach their standard. I draw Rin, Len…who were the others? Luka…Kaito…Meiko and the purple one….Oh yeah, Gakupo! I haven't shaded them, and now I've been given some work to do, along with a textbook, and Sir gives me some instructions on what to do. I get some odd looks off of some people. Ah well, I have made friends, and I know that my life will be a lot better for it.

 **So….beginning of the day. My hands ache so much. I wrote this way too quickly. Let me know what you think in a review. I would appreciate that! It's 12 at night, I'm going to bed. Next chapter will include lunch time and home time, then there's a time skip in chapter 5, to move the story along a bit. Until then…c ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Who I am

**HELLO!**

 **So how are we all? It's Friday today so am completely free! Yey. Gonna spend all day writing. Now on the review this person gave me:**

 **iloveyugiohGX23 (that name is awesome by the way)**

 **Complaining that I work too quickly. As I said in my other story, my work rate is quite fast anyway so I get this a lot, so I decided not to upload yesterday. Also, it may be the case that I upload several times in one day. One for definite, but 2 if I'm bored. And plus I had chapter 1 and 2 written and saved on here from 2 months ago, they just need to be spellchecked and uploaded. I only did chapter 3 because there was nothing on TV. Sorted? Cool. Let's continue…**

 **So this chapter may again be a load of babble. I don't know. This may be a babbly (sick word) story. It may pick up later on. I don't know. It will be whatever pops into my head.**

 **Enjoy XD**

 **(Miku's POV)**

This morning was alright actually. After English, and after getting those weird looks off of people, I had product design. This wasn't a filler subject, even though I had said it was. I enjoyed making little robots and stuff in my spare time. One of the things that I had invented (I'm pretty sure no one else has made this), is a little button pad that fits onto my shoulder. When I press a combination of buttons and press enter, it changes my outfit. It's quite a clever idea if I do say so myself. Saves the hassle of having to change when I need to film for my new song.

I had Japanese earlier too. Not everyone is in there. I was in with Kaito, Gakupo and Luka. Rin and Len had drama and Meiko had extra singing classes. I'm sure she is drunk. She does slur her words a little.

I was late to product design. No one in that class knew that I took the subject, because it was seen as one for 'lower capability' students. Well, that's what I am. I got some odd looks, they must all think I'm super clever, yet they were answering question that I wouldn't have been able to take a guess at. You should have seen their faces. I decided to draw again. Shading in that picture from earlier. I began to think about my voice as I did so. I would have to tell them that I'm a vocaloid at _some point_. I can't hide it forever. I think I'll tell them at lunch.

Did I actually tell you about my voice? I don't think I did. We vocaloids have computerized voice boxes in place of our vocal cords. To have this we would have had to have them removed at some point, like mine. Mine were removed one week after the crash, whilst they were slowly repairing my body. Then I got trailed with the voice box-had a few upgrades- and made it into a working concept which is now used on the most severe cases worldwide. Only around 8 people are actually vocaloids. 7 people I would love to meet.

(Gakupo's POV)

We all met on the yard for lunch, Meiko with ANOTHER bottle of Sake in her hand. Honestly, she could drink all day and not seem much worse for it. At least she cuts down during term time, so that it doesn't get noticed. Apart from in drama of course…

(Flashback):

"I'M NOT DRUNK" Meiko yelled at the teacher. I shook my head. Will she ever learn?

"You are Meiko. I am asking you to leave." That was the teacher talking. She did like Meiko as a student. She had fairly good grades but she had to take action when she was drunk. She would give her the notes later I'm sure.

"NO!" Meiko yelled back. She had a right temper when she was riled.

"Get out!" Miss was losing her cool now. I nudged her.

"Go on Meiko. Go and cool off. Your face is as black as thunder." I whispered to her. Meiko looked back at me, stood up and left. Looks like I'm taking her bag with me again. Miss shot me a grateful glance. I nodded in return. Looks like I'm giving her the notes.

(End of flashback. Back to now)

I hand out the notes to Meiko. There are several pages and an exam question. She groaned so loudly.

"Well, if you stepped up on your mission not to be drunk too much, you would not have to do any of this at home." I stated, plain and simple. I could see her fist clench.

"Never mind. Here comes the others. Bar Miku. What did she have? I was too drunk to bother listening again."

"Product design."

"Why did she take that?"

"I think it was as a filler subject." I point out as the others walk towards us. Rin waves at us. She always does.

"Did you tell Miku where we would be?" I ask.

"Yup. Speak of the devil, here she is." Rin replies, looking in the direction of her. We see her bounding up to us, a big smile on her face. She looked so happy compared to us.

"Hi. You made it. Got your lunch? Good. We're gonna go an eat on the roof today. Follow us." Kaito says, and we all follow him back inside, chattering about her lessons and what we were doing. We made it onto the roof, just after talking about Rin and Len's recent prank. They hid behind the desk and put a whoopee cushion on her desk. This was in maths. She hit the roof with them. They have a lunch detention on Friday. Ah well, can't say I blame her.

(Miku's POV)

It was so pretty on that roof, and considering that the weather was so nice (well this is England) it was a good choice to eat our lunch. I decided to ask the question that's been bugging me all morning to Rin.

"Say Rin, are you and Len related?"

"Us? No. we are mirror images." Did I just hear that? 2 of the vocaloids are mirror images of each other. Could this be it?

"What do you mean…mirror images?" I put on my best confused face at this. Rin rolled her eyes. I seemed to have got some attention here.

"We are vocaloids. I and Len are both 02, as our voice banks are similar. The only reason for that is because we both needed them at similar times. Luka is 03, Kaito is 04, and Meiko is 00, she has a new version of it. Lucky bug. Gakupo is a vocaloid, but he wants to work in the actual recording of songs, not singing specifically. Cool?" Rin says slowly, so that I get it first time.

"What about 01?" I ask.

"No one knows who he or she is." Kaito replies. Time to tell.

"You sure?" I say. They look a little confused. I lift up my shirt sleeve, revealing my 01 red tattoo. I look up and smile. Then say my status.

"Hatsune Miku. I am Project CV01 Vocavoice, the only voice box that originates from Japan." Their faces are the best. Their jaws literally hit the floor. You could hear them clanging.

After that bombshell, and five minutes to let them recover, we swap numbers and continue with the school day. I have dance and then music. Dance is another filler subject. I'm not allowed to take sport at all because of my back. Then we all had music together. They got to hear my singing voice, with its enchanting tune lifting the room. That was sort of it for today.

I had to get the tube back with Rin and Len, after picking up my scooter of course. This time Luka was with us. Turns out she lives just a couple of blocks away from me. How come I've never seen her before? I don't know. This is what I'm thinking as I return home. Back to my life in care, with new friends. I have had a very good day.

 **Well? What do you think? Is it alright? Please let me know your thoughts in a review down below. I may upload again today but I'm not too sure about that…till then, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Let's run

**Good morning, good evening, good night. How are we all?**

 **It's Halloween! So happy, means that I can stuff myself full of sweets tonight. So happy. I thought I'd bring you the next chapter because I'm only uploading this today and then nothing tomorrow I don't think. I'm staying at a mates with no access to my treasured laptop. Boo.**

 **Bit of a time skip in this chapter, it takes place a month later, instead of a week like I had originally planned. It starts to get interesting from here I should think, but it could be a bit more babble. I have also noticed that Kaito and Meiko haven't had any POVs yet, so I will try to include them at some point…..**

 **I hope you enjoy and can I just point out, I hate writing the dialogue between characters. It's such a pain. I also hope to re-write some chapters during my mocks so can you let me know which ones to do please. Thank you**

… **XD**

It had been around a month since the events of her first day, and the ripple effect of her revealing who she is was huge. People in the school looked up to her, and the ones that recognised her on her first day of school had approached her and greeted her. She had a lot of friends now, more than she had ever had. Something was up with her main friends though. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. The people at her care home had all fallen out as well, so school was a bit of an escape from it. Other than that, it was really nice. Her grades were at Ds, (not bad for someone who had been to school before) and she was happy.

Until one day, when Rin and Len had gone on without her…

(Miku's POV)

I walked along the pavement, headed for the school gate once more. It was a Monday too. Bummer. Now don't get me wrong, I like school, but the atmosphere between us all was starting to worry me. Had something happened? It would be a good reason as to why Luka and Rin had cancelled our shopping trip on Saturday….

I trotted through the gate, expecting to see all of my friends talking together. What I saw startled me. Big time. They were all sat on different benches, not even looking up. Some of them were crying, others looked so hacked off. I went to Kaito, the one sat on the nearest bench. I asked him what had happened, and he launched into a full blown yelling match with me.

"Hey, Kai-kun, what's happened, why aren't you all together?"

"Does it matter? I don't even want to see those back stabbing –"

"Why? What on Earth could they have done to you? They are your friend's right?"

"NO! I never want to see them again. You can go away as well. If you talk to any of them I will not speak to you again!" with that, he got up and left. I was shocked. What on earth was that about? I looked behind me, and the others, who were looking at me, now turned away in agreement. I was being stared at by a lot of people too. I didn't like it. I couldn't handle everyone looking at me. I turned on my heel and legged it out of school.

(Time skip to what…..lunch time?)

I was still out of school. I knew Jean would be looking for me, but I couldn't face her right now. I needed to collect my thoughts. I had never seen any of them act like that. I presume that they had argued big time. Even Rin and Len weren't sitting together. I quickly pulled my purse out of my bag, and pulled out my dinner money. I had a fiver, and I was near subway, so I went and got one. I was still thinking about what to do.

On the way there, I saw something interesting. It was….a poster. I know, on appearance, that's not brilliant, but it had a singing competition on it. Not X-Factor or anything, like that, but the opportunity to perform at a major charity event. Text-Santa. I had heard of it and it was a big show. I had donated some money to it in the past, and it had helped funded the creation of the vocaloids. Maybe I should enter….auditions are next week. I could go. I should. I would love to perform in front of people, instead of it being through a screen. I reckon I could get a train and head to the audition. They were looking for a singer. Any singer to perform with a major singer.

Not wasting this opportunity.

I quickly grab my subway, eat it and race back home, my back killing from how quickly I was going. I know that she will be waiting by the front door for me to return. I hide behind a bush towards the side of the house. Guess who I bump into. Liam. My old faithful friend.

"Yo Miku. What's up?" he said to me in his concerned voice.

"Nothing. Okay well a lot. Everyone's fallen out."

"Well okay. I presume you skived. Taking up from the master I see."

"Yeah whatever. Hey, can you help me both get back in and leave again. If you really are a master, you should have no problem…" trap set. Target identified. Trap activated. He fell for it.

"Yes I can. Follow me my old teal haired friend."

"Dude, really? I'm not THAT old…" he ignores my weak statement and led me around to the side of the house. He quickly grabs a nearby ladder and props it up against one of the windows.

"Boys bathroom. TLC needed big time." He states.

"Will you just hurry up Liam? We have a lot of things to do."

"I know but I think we should….bask in the glory of breaking into this house with no problem. Hey you never told me what you're leaving for anyway."

"I'll let you know once we are inside."

We finally got inside after wedging open the window. There was no one upstairs so we sneaked quietly across to my teal coloured room. I began explaining once we were inside, and began packing a suitcase. After 10 minutes, I was fully packed. I had clothes, toiletries and the essentials. I had gone into everyone's room and I had a ton of money. Not to mention the YouTube money helped to, so I had Liam go down and get it out of the safe for me. I had a lot on it. I should let me get a hotel and food and trains and stuff.

"So you're really leaving? Well, I hate to see you go, but at least this place won't smell anymore!" I threw my pillow at him to silence him. He had a great sense of humour and he had the ability to pull off any joke. He was a great guy to hang with. Along with Frank, we were a good trio.

"Yeah. I can't take my phone can I?"

"No tracking. I'll give you my old phone. It has a sim card and my number on it along with Frank's. I'll let Frank know when he gets back from school. I wish you good luck." He paused as the front door opened and shut, soon followed by a car driving away. "This is your opportunity. Do you need anything else?" I nodded and put my violin my case. Then I picked up my teal and white electric guitar and put it on my back. I still had my satchel so that I could carry more.

"I'm ready. I'll see you soon I guess…"

"Yeah. I'll cover for you.

"I won't tell you where I'm going yet, so that they can't interrogate you. I'll keep you posted." I bring him into a teary hug. I wouldn't see him now for maybe a month. Possibly more. I guess I would find out later.

I knew I had to leave now, so I took my chance, racing out of the door. I walked down the path, looking back once more. I shake my head and walk on. I walk to the main train station, and use my credit card to pay for the ticket. After grabbing a costa coffee, I hop on board the train, northbound. I will succeed. I'm sure I will. I just hope that no one finds me before then…

 **(A/n) annddd so it begins. She has run away to join a concert. Seeing as Christmas will be upon us soon I decided to choose text Santa as my charity. Whether that's a good idea I don't know. We won't meet the host of the show but she will sing. That should be it. I hope. Her singing will bring them together again I promise. This story may not be too long at this rate. I'll aim for 12-15. See ya on Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Rippling

**HI!**

 **Sorry I haven't been around. I really am sorry.**

 **On with the story, the ripple effect of Miku leaving begins….Miku isn't really in this chapter, it is mainly Kaito, Jean and Liam.**

 **Enjoy XD**

 **-(0)-**

(Liam's pov)

I watch as she races to the train station, on her little mission. It's a bittersweet moment for me. She is one of my best friends, along with Frank, and to watch her leave with barely a second glance hurts. I am now desperate now to know who did this. Who on earth gave her this idea? What happened with her friends at school? I guess I'll find out later.

As I walk back and get the ladder down from the window, I hear the honking of Jean's car. I am dead. I promised I wouldn't skive no more. Ah well, one promise kept is another one broken…

(Kaito's pov)

Why the hell did I say that? Yup, still thinking about it several hours later, as I walk home. All because of some stupid argument about boyfriends. Mekio's got this new boyfriend who is restricting her from seeing us as much as normal, and we feel a bit protective. We tried to keep Miku out of it but we ended up arguing about my feeling s towards her too. It is true, I do like her a bit, but I managed to deny it. We fell out over lying and well, here we are…

Speaking of Miku, why isn't she picking up her phone? I mean, I can understand why she won't answer, but my messaging service lets me see if she's read it or not. She hasn't. Normally she is beyond reliable at picking up her phone, and I know that she didn't return to school after the incident this morning. Man, I feel so guilty.

I continue my walk home, and come across a fairly normal sight. A kid being yelled at. I walk further forward, and observe the house, man it's huge. Almost like a mansion. I stop, and listen in to the conversation…well, shouting match.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"Here, what does it look like Jean." Is it that uncommon to call you're Mum, Mum? Or are teens like that now…

"JUST BECAUSE YOU LIVE OFF OF THE INFLUENCE OF STEREOTYPES, IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN SKIVE OFF LIAM!"

"I know."

"I should hope so. I am going inside. You have half an hour before I want your phone. See you later." With that, she walked away from the apparently called Liam. I feel like I'm gawking. I begin to walk again. I stop after a moment, after I feel something tug my sleeve. I look behind me and see that boy.

"You're Kaito, right?"

"Yes." I reply bluntly. Was my blue hair that obvious?

"Good. I need to talk to you. It's about Miku." I perk up at the sound of her name.

"Okay. Where can we talk?"

"We'll head round the back mate."

I follow him round the back of the house. I begin to wonder about how he knows her, so I take this opportunity to ask.

"How do you know Miku anyway?"

"She lives here. Whether you got the idea or not, this is a care home." I gasp, stopping suddenly, my eyes grew slightly.

"What didn't she tell ya? Not surprised, this place can be a dump sometimes."

He continues to drag me through by the side of the house. I am in shock. She's from a care home? No wonder she never talked about her background to anyone. Makes me wonder how much we all know about each other sometimes…

We finally get to the back yard and rush to the shelter of the trees. We come across two swings tied to a tree with some simple blue rope. He takes a seat on one and invites me to sit on the other. We sit in silence for a minute, before he begins the conversation.

"Name's Liam by the way." He reaches out his hand, which I shake. "She came back upset just after lunch, any reason? I presume that something happened…" he trails off. I gulp.

"Yeah, I shouted at her because of something that happened at the weekend. I didn't mean too."

"That explains why her eyes looked a little puffy. You have got to be nicer to her. She doesn't like it when people shout at her. Poor soul, reminds her of here…"

"What did you want me for?" He sighs at my question.

"Just when we are getting into a good conversation. Fine, but you must hide what I say, and tell no one. Only I know of this. Promise?" I nod a little. "She ran way."

She ran away. _She ran way_. Those three simple words that can cause so much hurt, pain and anguish. I have so many questions now, and my brain is overloading. Why? Why did she leave? Does she not like it here? Her friends, me? I mentally slap myself. Come on Kaito, it can't be that serious. She wouldn't leave with no reason. She is the 01 vocaloid, she can face next to everything.

"She found a competition to enter. She's always wanted to sing."

"Yeah, something she does a lot at school."

"I didn't expect anything less. Well, she took her YouTube credit card, some cash, some instruments, her clothes and left. A while ago to be fair. I don't think you'll catch her before she gets the train. She also ditched her phone, so I gave her my old one with a new sim card. I will give you her number, but I will tell her that I did so first. She'll break it otherwise." I nod again, pulling out my phone. We quickly exchange numbers, both with Miku and Liam.

"Why are you giving me your number?"

"Because they will find out at some point through my phone. So I will tell you so that you can tell her. I am trusting you here. Don't let me down Kaito."

"I won't. Thank you for telling me. I was getting worried…"

"Yeah…Right, I have to go," said Liam, standing, "She'll want my phone. Good job I have two!" he pulled out a phone identical to his. "It's easy to beat the system."

"I'll see you around"

"Catch ya later!" and with that, he bounded off to the house. I'm still reeling in shock. She has gone, and I can't tell a soul… this will not end well. Well, I think, I had better start making up with people, our friendship is more important. I begin to leave the house, and walk back to my house, taking a slight detour so that I can apologise to everyone. Let's forgive and forget.

(Liam's pov)

I walk back into our house and wipe my feet on the red carpet mat. I hear the clicking of a phone down the hall, and the paced footsteps of Jean walking towards me. I casually hand out my fake phone, which she takes. She never was smart enough to realise that it was fake…honestly, you could pull a prank on her and get away with it.

"I have some concerning news." I put on my best poker face.

"What?"

"Miku is missing. She hasn't been seen since this morning, and some of her belongings are missing. Do you know anything?" I shake my head. "If she doesn't return by tonight, I will have to kept the authorities know, I can't let her roam around at night."

"I will try and find her, I will help."

"Good. I'll go roam around the rooftops, you stay here in case she comes back." With that, she left, slamming the door in a frustrated manor. I quickly pull out my phone and text Miku.

The message was as follows:

 _Kaito knows u r gone and has your no. m8. Jean KNOWS you're gone, but not where. More importantly,_

 _Where r u Miku?_


	7. Chapter 7 - Making up, Finding out

**HELLO! Here I am with the next update of this story. I hope you enjoy it. Bit of a time skip though…**

 **-(0)-**

(Miku's POV)

…Well that went well.

It's been a week since I left home (If you would even call it a home) and things went downhill quickly. I love it when that happens (!) I'll give you a basic summary…

So when I left I got the tube to King Cross area, and then got a train to Nottingham from there. They were holding the last audition there, so I didn't really have a choice. It all went well, got the ticket, got on the train, managed to put up with some fat bloke snoring for an hour, and made it there with most of my sanity intact. Then…well not so great. When I actually reached the audition they wouldn't let me enter, claiming that vocaloids had no actual talent. Can you believe that? The cheek of him! So I slapped him fairly hard and ran off. I'm still in Nottingham now, avoiding going home. As for my temporary-but-much-better-than-a-care-home accommodation, I'm with an old care home buddy of mine called Jazz. She isn't around much but she says that I can stay as long as I need to. Besides, we spent a whole 4 hours catching up and telling each other jokes, what could be better…right?

Actually, I miss the old care home, and my friends. I have had contact with Liam and Frank recently, but not for a few days now. Well, I did message Frank earlier, but not with Liam. I've been a bit off with him since he told me that he had told Kaito. I made him promise…or at least, I think I did. I mean, I can sort of understand why he hold the bluenette, but still, it's something I can hold him for…

I break off from my thoughts as I hear two things; the door open and my phone go off. I check my phone first. A simple 'hello' from Kaito. How many texts do you want to send Kaito? I swear, my memory is nearly full from the amount of times you have text me.

I then decide to go and investigate downstairs. By all of the clunking and banging I can hear, I presume that Jazz has just got in. Wait…there's another noise…

"Oh yeah, she is doing well. Why do you ask?" I hear Jazz say. Great, so there is someone else here. Maybe one of her BFFs. What surprises me is the next sound. I can't really pick up on it, but it sounds deep. Male I guess. I can't quite make out what the man is saying, but if it is anything to do with social care I am out of here! Good job I didn't unpack…

"Yeah, she didn't do well." Jazz again, I begin to listen more intently to the conversation, and quietly sit myself down on the stairs.

The male whispered something, Jazz responded. "She is staying with me. I don't know if she is in though…MIKU? ARE YOU IN?" I don't dare respond. If it is someone I know I may just leave now. The fear begins consuming me, but I'm given away when Jazz comes out of the kitchen with the stranger, and catches me on the hallway. I stand quickly, and make it look like I was just coming down the stairs. Great. This is why I don't work for MI5 people. I'm lame…that sounds like something Rin would say. I've been hanging around her too much.

"It's good to see you finally come out of your room today."

"Thank you…was that an insult or sarcasm?"

"Both. Anyway, I have someone with me who would like to see you…" I can see the look of bliss on her face, as if she has just been on a date with some rich, famous, hot guy. She can be so weak willed sometimes.

"Really, who? Who would want to visit someone like me?"

"Really Miku, do you think about yourself that way?" I hear the male say. He walks out from the kitchen, and I am shocked by what I see.

"Kaito?"

He smiles lightly. "Hello Miku."

-(0)-

(Time skip, 1 day before)

(Jean's POV)

"Oh Miku, where on this sweet EARTH are you?" I scream into my phone yet again, as it goes back to voicemail. I have been tearing my hair out over the issue for an entire week and I can't remember most of…well, anything that has happened. The mood here is dull, the kids miss her. Harry claims not to care less but he does care for her deep inside…I think. There are two residents bothering me though, and that's Frank and Liam. They look shifty. Even after all of their escapades over the years, which includes shoplifting and so on, they have never looked so shifty. I'll grill them later over the issue…

(Frank's POV, 10 minutes later)

A whole week. Geez. Not good. So very not good. Why isn't she back? I tried texting her earlier today, but all I got was 'I'm fine, don't worry', with no reply after that. Typical.

I'm in Liam's room playing a simple cards game, when guess who comes in…

"Care to tell me why you look so shifty?" Yup you guessed it.

Jean. We are screwed.

"U...us? S...shifty? I don't know what you mean?" I blurt out, my voice cracking slightly with the pressure.

"Don't give me that, ever since Miku left you've been looking as guilty as sin. Now, tell please."

"Why should we have to tell you about your private lives?" Liam says, picking p his phone to check the time, "Our business, not yours."

"Then may I should just check your phone…" With that she makes a lunge for Liam's phone, snatches it and clicks on messenger. I should remind him to get a password.

She reads through every message. Every one. She even has to sit down. There are two reasons for this. One is that she is closer to finding Hatsune, and the other is that she is in shock about how well thought out this is. Once finished, her eyes bore like gimlets into us two boys sat next to her. I don't think she has ever been this angry.

"Now that I know where she is, I hope that you understand what you have done."

"She's our friend, we had to defend her."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for what happened at sch…" Liam covered his mouth. He talks too much, and now the real reason has been sort of let out. Jean's gaze softened.

"What do you mean?"

I cut in, "Her friends had an argument at school. She tried to say 'hi' and got yelled at. That's why she skived." Jean sighed.

"And then she left for the…com…pet…ition…"

"What competition?"

"It was a singing thing. You know how much she loves it…"

"Typical. When did you find out about this?"

"The day I played off. She came to me and asked me to help her. So I did."

"This is one big mess huh?" we nod meekly. Seems like she has gotten rid of our big boy act. "I won't send the police up there, they'll scare her. I can't go up and neither can you…How about one of Miku's friends? Know any of them?"

Liam cut in, "I do. Kaito Shion. I'll ring him."

"Please do. Let's get us out of this sorry mess."

"…Can't we go?

"NO!"

-(0)-

(At school, around 30 minutes later…)

(Meiko's POV)

Well…This is going well….

When I say that I mean that we still aren't friends. I can't even be bothered to go and get drunk for once. Now that is a first. I'm worried about little Miku-chan too. I haven't seen her in ages. If to add, Kaito is now a phone addict. Yes ladies and gents, it is some foreign disease where a person suddenly has to be on his or her phone all of the time. Symptoms include being able to walk in a perfectly straight line while texting, and being able to type a 10 line text without looking at the keyboard. Very serious.

Speaking off, he's walking right this way. Confrontation time, be ready for fireworks!

(Luka's POV)

Finally, I'm getting somewhere. I'm trying to bring our group back together. I can't even remember what started the massive argument, but we have been through worse. For example, Meiko smashing a bottle over Gak-Kun's head when she was drunk. As bad as it was, it was hilarious.

I have Rin and Len with me, chatting happily. It's good to see them together. I'm fairly sure they have feelings for each other, but I'm not bringing it up in case there's another argument. Gakupo's running over, sword on his back. When will he accept that you can't bring that to school? I'd rather make do with those disgusting eggplants for a day than that.

Two more to find…where are…they…right.

I duck as a plastic bottle comes my way. Unfortunately, it hits Len, and Rin laughs her butt off whilst Gakupo says some medieval lines in a girly voice. I look at Len, his eyes are a bit swirly, but he'll be fine.

"You know where she is!"

"Meiko, I don't have a clue as to what you're on about!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't"

Great, here we go again. I wonder what Meiko is getting at. With Len still very unconscious, I walk over and try and separate them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?"

"Ask him?"

"Ask me?! What about you?"

"You started it!"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

"STOP!" they both look at me. "You're both being stupid. This is pointless. Stop it. I don't like it. Meiko, what are you trying to say?" I ask very calmly. She takes a deep breath in, and lets out her thoughts.

"Have none of you noticed how he is on his phone all of the time? It's weird. It's not like him. Maybe he knows where Miku is. Besides Rin, she is closer to him than us. Do none of you see that?" To be honest, no we didn't.

"Maybe, but do you have proof?" a now conscious Len walks over, having heard the rest of the argument.

"Good point Lenny-kins." Rin looks smug. "How do we know without looking at the phone?" I notice how quiet Gakupo is during all of this.

"We could look…" Len says with the most evil look I have ever seen. Rin copies it and lunges for the phone. Kaito isn't quick enough to stop them and they grab it with little effort. Now, out of all of the times I have told them not to snatch, I'm glad they didn't listen to me.

"He's been texting her non-stop since she left…wait, that's a different number." Gakupo points out as he looks over their shoulders.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. This number ends in 78, her proper one ends in 91."

"Proof enough?" Meiko growls. Kaito whimpers.

'Ring ring'

"AHHHHHHH!" Rin yells, as she flings the phone into the air. Kaito manages to catch it, and checks the caller ID. Some boy called Liam. Who the heck is Liam? He picks up anyway, and turns for a moment. We all, well, when I say all, Meiko is impatiently tapping her foot, waited for him to finish. He turns back around after a minute.

"You're going to want an explanation aren't you?"

"Absolutely no –"

"Yes, please" I say whilst putting my hand over Meiko's mouth, much to her displeasure.

"OK, sit tight, I'll tell you everything…"

(5 minutes later)

"That's some tale. I get it now." Meiko states, looking rather subdued.

"So you have to go and find her?"

"Yes. Don't come with me. She probably won't even want to see me, let alone anyone else."

"It's okay," Gakupo says, "we get it."

"Now go be the hero!" Rin shouts.

"Right. Thanks Rin. I'll text. Meiko, are we cool now? In fact everyone, are we good?" We all nod. "Good, I'll see you in a few days. Bye!" He bounds out of school.

"That went better than I thought it would."

"Good job we cut you off. You would have smashed another bottle over someone's head!" I laugh.

"Y…yeah…well…" no response. I hum, and look at the gates.

"Bring her home. She'll listen to you."

-(0)-

 **2000+ words. Longest. Chapter. Yet. Hope you enjoyed. Up next…Kaito and Miku talk, and Miku has a brilliant idea.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Talking with Ideas

**Hi. Next update. Don't know whether you noticed but I changed the plot a bit in the last chapter. This is a much better idea. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **-(0)-**

(Kaito POV)

Yey. Made it. It was a bit of a surprise, I know that Liam said she'd be in Nottingham, but I didn't think that she would stay there for that long. It's amazing that she has gone to such lengths to achieve her dreams, it's something I wouldn't dare to do. Whereas here, now, the look of both amazement and shock plastered onto her face is funny enough. I want to say something dead sarcastic, but Jazz is still in the room. Cue the awkward silence…

We wait a minute in silence, Miku recovers her composure, I and fiddling with my scarf, ad Jazz is just grinning like a child. I look at Jazz.

"Would you mind giving us a few minutes…or hours?" Miku cuts in before I can even open my mouth.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I have to be off anyway. I said I'd help a friend with her college work. Knowing her I'll stay overnight. I will…probably see you tomorrow. Bye you two!" Jazz chimes merrily. She's not wrong. Her BFF needs help with her work if she's going to pass her courses. I wish her luck. As soon as the door closes, I break the silence, and the tension between us.

"Do you have anywhere we can sit for a bit? I have something I want to say."

"What? Oh…yeah…" Miku sighs. We walk through to the living room. "Here, sit." I do so. She sits on the other couch on the other side of the room.

"So…how are you Miku?"

"…"

"You having a good day?"

"…"

"You going to answer?"

"…"

"Miku?"

"…What?"

"You alive over there?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"To say sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault. It's the fault of whatever happened at the weekend."

"Maybe so, but I'll feel a lot better for it."

"Okay, shoot."

"Miku, I apologise for shouting at you that day, I brought my emotions into school and I shouldn't have reacted that way. We have made up now, and we are sorry, I'm sorry. Forgiven?" Miku nodded, and padded over to give me a hug. I felt her arms wrap around me, and I pulled her into my chest.

"It's okay. I'm happy." We stayed like that for a while. Before Miku stood. "So, why are you here?"

I sit her down next to me. "Liam called. Your social worker, Jean, is going out of her head. They want me to bring you back."

"Oh. I can't. I failed it." She started tearing up a little. Oh dear. "They wouldn't even let me enter. They said that Vocaloid's had no talent at all." I put my hand on her shoulder. "You'll be glad to know I smacked him for that…" I snort.

"Never mind, there must be something else we can do right?" I ask hopefully.

"I don't know."

"Hmmm." I decide to drop the subject for a bit. "This is a nice place, but I have a question, how did you get a train with little allowance?"

"I'll show you, follow me!" she chimes, standing and dragging me upstairs. We walk into her room, and she lets go of me. She grabs a laptop (I presume its Jazz's) and sits on her bed. Opening it, she types furiously, and I take a seat next to her. She is on…YouTube? Why that. She goes onto her channel, and plays a video. It's called 'Glass Wall'.

The video plays, and a picture of Miku comes up with the lyrics. I look at her. She is getting lost in the melody of the song. We listen for the duration, before I ask her.

"Famous?"

"A bit."

"So you post songs, on YouTube, and make money?"

"Yes. It's a common thing nowadays. Plus, it will help me get a house and stuff in the future."

"Makes sense. Your life is sorted."

"Yeah…I like singing off of rooftops, it's where I go when I get stressed too."

I take in this information, and begin to think. I have an idea. "Really…I think I have just had an idea…"

"What? What idea?" she looks hopeful.

"Do you have microphones?"

"Yeah."

"Speakers?"

"Yeah."

"Lights?"

"Yeah. What are you getting at?"

"Well, if you go and sing off of the rooftop, people will notice you right? It will show them that we do have talent, and that we are stronger, no matter what happens. Get what I'm saying?" she nods. "Good. Where's your microphone and stuff? I presume it's at your home. We can go back and get it…" I'm getting way too excited now. Miku shakes her head at me in bemusement, but she is unable to smother a smirk.

"My stuff is here. I want to show you something else. Bear with me whilst I fetch it…" she leaves for a moment, and I take a moment to look around. Her guitar and violin lie in the corner of the room, and I then realise how much she must have to save to get them. She comes back after a minute, with a dull teal cube…

"You know I do product design right?" I nod. "Good, because this is something I have been working on whilst I've been here. I like making little robots and stuff, seeing as I am into the more practical side of things than that of the theory. So I made this." She holds out the cube. I stare at it blankly. "Just wait…Teal cube 1 activate." As she says those words, the cube begins to glow a magnificent shade of teal, and it lifts out of her hands and begins flying around the room, she puts her hand out to bring it back under control. "This is teal cube 1, something I created. It is a storage device, but you can ask it to shrink you inside the cube, and it has a house system. Not only that, the Little Miku's, as I call them, live in there, and help me with everyday life. For example…" she looks into the box. "HELLO!" as a response, one of the little robots popped out, and looked at Miku with groggy eyes. Now this is a sight to behold. "Now, relay everything you want to her, she and the other will grab it out of there, then we can head to the roof." I nod, and begin relaying what we need, after I finish, the little thing disappears. "Come on Kaito!"

"We have a show to prepare!"

-(0)-

 **Anndd done. This is a short one. Sorry, but I couldn't think of much to put in this to extend it from 500 words to 1000. See you next time...**

 **Next up: The show!"**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Performance

**Erm…hi?**

 **Been a while but I'm very glad I waited. As many of you know Zootropolis (or Zootopia, but its Zootropolis where I am) came out recently and I am in love with both the English and Japanese version. I'm actually listening to it non-stop whilst I write this. Try everything in Japanese is the song I will be using in this chapter, because it's so true to my life. The English lyrics will be in the footnotes. I hope you forgive my non-existent era and enjoy the story.**

-(0)-

(Frank's POV - thoughts)

Back and forth and back and forth and back again. That's all it's been recently. We have a relief care worker right now, as Jean has ditched us to head up to Nottingham to bring them both home. She left shortly after Kaito did, because she knew that Miku would try and change platforms if she went back on the train, and probably end up in the middle of nowhere! For someone like Miku, her sense of direction is about as good as a bee in the rain…

(Jean's POV)

"ARG! When will I finally find her? Because when I lay my hands on her I'll…I'll…. (Insert sigh here) I don't know how I'll react." I say to myself as I tug my jacket tighter around my body. I forget how cold it gets when you head up North.

"Meh, I should just find a hotel and sleep. I might have some sanity in the morning." I murmur as I trod the grey cobblestone paths of the city. Even though it's night, the streets are still alive with party goers and people out for a laugh. It's different from where we are, as it's fairly quiet and no one really passes by. We live in a quieter district so that the young people aren't distracted by too much.

There's also a distinct noise. I've heard it before I'm sure. It's coming from the rooftops, with the sound of singing reaching my ears of me and many people around me. The rest have their headphones in. I glance up to where it's coming from, and guess what I see…

"Miku?"

(Miku's POV)

(10 minutes before that…)

With Kaito's help, (not like it can do anything with my back, which I still need to tell him about…) we get the equipment up to the rooftop I chose. It's a relatively tall one in the centre of the city, and if you squint, you can see the end of the main area and only see the smaller areas. It's a perfect spot for a performance.

"So, what are you going to sing?" Kaito questions, making me whip around.

"It's called try everything. It's from a film I saw. Links to me a lot."

"Who's it by?"

"I know the original is by Shakira, but I'm not too sure about the Japanese version. I just liked the tune of that one. Here," I give him the Japanese lyrics "You have 5 minutes to learn that."

"5 MINUTES?!"

"The longer you spend complaining, the less time you have to learn it. Come on!" I see him hurriedly read the sheets. As he does that, I go to pick up the box with some of the lighting in it. I'm such a baka. The fact that it's heavy does not bode well with my back. I feel a jolt of pain surge down my back and I drop the box and crouch on the floor, trying very hard not to scream like I normally do.

Now, I tried my best people, really I did. But I let out a very loud whimper in the process of all of this. Typical right? My efforts are wasted.

As I continue to wince a bit…and cry, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn my head slightly to see a very concerned Kaito looking at me with a "What happened to you?" Face. After about a minute of pain, I feel it easing and I very slowly let myself relax, sitting up in the process.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asks worriedly. I nod meekly. "What was that anyway?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later, just help me up." he lends me a hand in getting up, and I feel myself sway as I attempt to stretch a little t get rid of any remaining pain. Bad idea. I start wincing a little, but it's subtle enough not to be noticed.

"Can we just set up the equipment now, I want this over as soon as possible." I huff.

"…" no answer huh. I glance at him loading the rest of the equipment, and then to the floor. I feel like an idiot…

(Kaito's POV)

Okay… well that happened. What the heck? Questions, questions, questions. Questions upon questions. alert.

"I finished." I say as I place the microphones on the rack.

"Cool, thanks mate."

"…Miku."

"What?"

"What happened?"

She huffs, "I said this 5 minutes ago, I'll tell you LATER!" She shouts, emphasizing the last word. I jump slightly. The look of regret on her face right now.

"Okay." I say gently. I don't want to rouse that temper.

"So…did you learn the lyrics?" she asks hesitantly.

"Well," Glad that she changed the topic into something less awkward, "I've glanced at them but I don't think I'll have any problems. Well, I'm done here. Are you ready?" I watch her get up from where she was sat and take the second microphone from the stand.

"Always." I take the first one and play the instrumental; and so it begins.

( **Quick side note, I don't know how accurate these lyrics are, I just found them on a YouTube video.)**

Miku: Dame data umakuikanai sonna koto bakari yo ne

Kaito: Soredemo susundeikuno chanto mae wo muite

Miku: Machigaeru koto date aru kara

Both: Akiramenaide ikou, donna oto ga atta toshitemo!

Miku: Nando demo, dame da toshtemo mukatte ikeba ii yo

Kaito: Nando demo sou nando date mukatte ikeba ii yo

Miku: Oh oh oh oh oh,

Kaito: Yaru no yo

Miku: Oh oh oh oh oh

Kaito: Yaru no you

Miku: Oh oh oh oh oh

Both: Shippai suru koto de motto tsuyoku nattekun dakara. Dakara ii no…

Miku: Oh oh oh oh oh

Kaito: Yaru no yo

Miku: Oh oh oh oh oh

Kaito: Nando mo

Miku: Oh oh oh oh oh

Kaito: Yaru no you

Miku: Oh oh oh oh oh

Both: Yattemiru no…

-(0)-

 **AHHHH! I so enjoyed writing this one. Like I said, the English lyrics are below, and I hope you go and listen to the amazing song by Shakira. Must say though, I don't own the song or anything in this, bar Jean and the care kids. They're mine.**

 **English Lyrics, by Shakira:**

 **"Try Everything"**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

 **I messed up tonight, I lost another fight,**

 **I still mess up but I'll just start again,**

 **I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground,**

 **I always get up now to see what's next.**

 **Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up,**

 **Nobody learns without getting it wrong.**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in,**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again,**

 **No I won't leave, I wanna try everything,**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail,**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in,**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again,**

 **No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything,**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail.**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**

 **Try everything,**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**

 **Try everything,**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**

 **Try everything,**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

 **Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love,**

 **Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath,**

 **Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast,**

 **Sometimes we come last, but we did our best.**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in,**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again,**

 **No I won't leave, I wanna try everything,**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail,**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in,**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again,**

 **No I won't leave, I wanna try everything,**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail.**

 **I'll keep on making those new mistakes,**

 **I'll keep on making them every day,**

 **Those new mistakes.**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**

 **Try everything,**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**

 **Try everything,**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**

 **Try everything,**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**

 **Try everything…**


	10. Chapter 10 - Finding out, finding her

**Hi again…it's me.**

 **I nicked that intro off of somebody**

 **Here we are with the next chapter. Not long to go now until the end of the story. I apologise for how short the last chapter was, so I promise that this one will be longer. I hope you enjoy reading.**

 **-(0)-**

(About 20 minutes after the performance on the roof)

(Miku's POV)

Ow. Ow. Owie. My poor abused bones and metal pins. I should not have attempted to lift that box. Stupid little girl. Now I get repaid with a shedload of back pain. Speaking of, when did I last take my pills for the normal pain? Maybe I forgot to take them this evening. Mind you, with everything that's happened over the last 8ish days I'd be very surprised if I remembered everything! At least we got all of the equipment in before it started raining. Yeah, it's tipping down. Hope I didn't pull off a bad performance and that was show it would be repaid!

I'm happy to be indoors, sat down. But I have a very good feeling that a barrage of questions is about to come my way…

Speaking of, I see a fairly wet looking Kaito come into the living room, moaning loudly about his soaked scarf. I snicker, and I get the evils from him. I bite my lip to stop the laughter, and point to the radiator where he hangs it to dry. I can see the excess water dripping from the ends of the deep blue scarf. At least I have a change of clothes.

(Kaito's POV)

Right, question time. I'm soaked through by the way.

"So…er…are you okay?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"

"I was just wondering because of what happened earlier…" as I give her a bit of eye contact, I see her pupils shrink slightly with fear. Probably from what I'm about to say next.

"You said you'd tell me later. Well, it's later, so spill."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Was that too blunt?"

"…Only a lot."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Besides, someone bar myself and everyone I live with should know…"

"Know what?"

Miku sighs loudly. "I hope you are seated well. Basically," she breathes a little, "When I was 10 I was in a car crash, a big one. If you were old enough to understand the news at that point you may have heard about it. I was the only one who survived that day. I broke many, many bones. I'm not exaggerating either. The reason why my back hurt is because I broke it, and it never really healed. I'm lucky to be alive, so take it for granted." She says without stopping. I look down.

"…"

"You okay Kai-Kun?" I look at her through my blue bangs. I nod slightly at her question.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in. So is this why you're a vocaloid?"

"Yes. My vocal cords were damaged. Not only that, but I have literally the biggest scars across my abdomen and back. Back for obvious reasons, and the reason for the one on my abdomen is because I had an internal bleed. I can show you it if you want." She says casually.

"How big is it…?"

"Big enough. Look." She lifts up her top a little so that I can see it.

(Miku's POV)

I watch him get up so that he can see the scar more clearly. As he walks over, he starches his hand to touch it, and he traces it from left to right.

"Life huh?"

"…"

"Kaito, you can stop tracing it now."

"Oh, sorry." He retracts his hand.

"It's fine. At least you know"

"Yeah and if we think about it, if this hadn't of happened to you, we wouldn't exist!"

"What-"

He takes me by the hands. "Think about it Miku, you are the first Vocaloid. The first one ever, before any of us. You are the reason why we are here, so it's not a bad thing that this happened."

"We probably wouldn't even know each other. I've never thought about it that way."

"Glad to be of service!"

I promptly hit his arm. "Idiot."

He smiles, and I smile back at him.

(Jean's POV)

FOUND HER!

Finally. I found where she is staying currently. She's staying at an old mate's and I just so happened to bump into her and she directed me straight here. I knock on the wooden door, and wait for an answer. I here feet walk to the door, and I hear the door open. I put on my best serious face.

"Errrrr….."

"Hi Miku." I say curtly.

"Dang."

"May I come in?"

"Hmmm….oh, yeah." She moves so that I can walk in the door. As I do she offers to take my coat, which I give her and she hangs it up on the radiator. I walk through to the living room and see Kaito.

"Hey Jean. As you can see I made it."

"Yes I can see. Thank you for finding her."

"Wait," Miku says, "You were working with HER!"

"Sorry Miku-Chan, but it had to be done. Otherwise you wouldn't have returned home."

"You are unbelievable." She storms off to God knows where.

"She does that." Jean remarks.

"Yeah, I know."

I sit down on the nearest sofa, and Kaito sits on the one opposite. We spent 10 minutes conversing before deciding it was time to leave. I sent Kaito upstairs to find Miku so that we could get going.

(Kaito's POV)

"Miku?"

"What do you want?" She says curtly as I open the door.

"We should go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well," I say as I shut the door and walk over to her bed," it's nice to be away from home, but other times it's better to be at home, if you get what I mean." I sit down beside her.

"It's not really home though is it?"

I hum slightly in consideration. "Maybe so, but all of our friends will be missing us, besides, they want me to bring you home. Liam and Frank too. Even if you don't like Jean, it's worth seeing everyone again right?"

"I suppose so, but what if everyone judges me for running away like I did?

"They won't. I think it's a weird thing personally. You have your reasons, but it's sometimes a cowardly thing."

"I wasn't being cowardly, I was doing what I thought was right in my own way."

"Yeah I know. It's what you love, no one can take that away from you. I know something that we can do…"

She looks at me, her face brightens. "What?"

"I'll have to arrange it with everyone else first, and it will be a surprise!"

"I love surprises. I'm game. So, when do we leave?"

"Typical."

"Yup, that's me!"


End file.
